Sad Warriors
by Smog ShadowSeth
Summary: Mars 1997 la ville de Phoenix, aux EtatsUnis, est témoin d'un bien étrange spectacle aérien... Un symbole inconnu que seul un gamin arrivera a voir va être le déclencheur d'une série d'évènements dont l'ampleur est peu palable et impliquant 12 guèrières.
1. Prologue: Prémices

**Sad Warriors.**

Par Smog ShadowSeth

Fandom : Mai Hime

Genre : Déviation.

**Prologue : Prémices.**

Un peu plus de vingt heures trente. C'était ce que réussit à déchiffrer sur une montre sans âge un œil distrait, qui se reporta aussitôt sur la route.

Un soupir. Ce n'était plus la peine d'essayer de penser à arriver à l'heure. En temps normal, Earl McYavel se voulait d'une ponctualité exemplaire, et particulièrement envers ses amis. Mais devoir se rendre à l'autre bout du pays - dont il ne connaissait pas grand-chose - n'aidait pas vraiment à respecter les horaires.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il était partit en voiture de Floride en direction de l'Arizona, vers sa capitale Phoenix, où l'attendait un vieil ami qui l'avait invité. Il avait été prié de se présenter à son domicile, en bordure de la ville, le 13 mars à 20h00. Dire qu'il était en retard était un euphémisme.

Pour le moment, ce brave homme errait quelque part sur la route inter-Etat I-10, ne sachant si celle-ci la conduirait à Phoenix. La nuit était tombée et seule la lueur des phares de son véhicule l'éclairait d'une pâle lumière.

C'était un homme plutôt bedonnant, abordant la soixantaine et doté d'une imposante barbe poivre et sel. Une paire de lunettes discrète décorait son regard en temps normal malicieux, mais ici miné par une légère inquiétude. Il ne lui manquait qu'une hotte, une tenue rouge et un peu plus de bedaine pour devenir un parfait sosie du père Noël. Mais plutôt qu'à distribuer des cadeaux, ce père Noël là cherchait plutôt du regard un panneau d'indication routière qui puisse le renseigner sur son chemin. Si seulement il pouvait prévenir son ami… Il se dit qu'avoir un téléphone cellulaire à bord n'aurait pas été un luxe dans cette situation ; mais ce n'était pas encore une chose très répandue ni très abordable en 1997… Peut-être que d'ici quelques années, il pourrait s'en payer un.

Un bip électronique discret se fit entendre, et le conducteur jeta rapidement un œil dans son rétroviseur pour y voir, assis sur la banquette arrière, un petit garçon penché avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde sur une GameBoy paraissant trop grande entre ses mains.

« Tu ne dois plus rien y voir Jirô, non ? Il fait nuit.» fit remarquer Earl.

« J'arrive encore à y voir. » répondit le garçon avec un anglais hésitant et parsemé d'intonations asiatiques. « Mais c'est vrai que ça commence à devenir dur. » ajouta-t-il en relevant la tête, révélant ses traits orientaux sur une expression parfaitement neutre.

Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur le visage d'Earl. La capacité qu'avait le petit à voir dans le noir l'étonnerai toujours. Enfin, il aurait été plus juste de dire qu'il y voyait parfaitement dans la pénombre ou les endroit très très peu éclairés. Earl n'était pas médecin, « juste » physicien nucléaire à la retraite, mais il était prêt à parier que cette amusante capacité venait d'une hypersensibilité visuelle à la lumière. Il n'y avait qu'a le voir en été maugréer contre la lumière du soleil de Floride en se couvrant les yeux du mieux qu'il le pouvait parce que « ça fait mal à la tête ».

Une paire de lunettes de soleil lui couvrant bien les yeux réglait généralement l'affaire ; et le gosse redevenait un petit garçon comme les autres. Enfin comme les autres…

Non, on ne pouvait pas vraiment le dire.

Ce gosse était à l'origine celui d'un couple de japonais travaillant avec lui dans la même société. Chose qu'il avait trouvé étrange à l'époque, les Kimura, c'était leur nom, étaient chrétiens. Catholiques certes, mais qu'importe ; lui qui croyait que tous les asiats étaient bouddhistes ou adeptes d'une religion du même genre, était tombé de haut. Comme quoi on avait beau sortir du MIT, on pouvait encore être surpris.

A la naissance de Jirô, les Kimura avaient demandé à Earl s'il voulait bien être le parrain du petit. Les Kimura étant devenu des amis très proches avec le temps, il n'avait pu refuser.

Trois ans plus tard, un stupide accident d'hélicoptère prit la vie des parents, et Earl prit le gamin sous son aile. Lui qui s'était promis de ne jamais avoir de gosse s'était retrouvé avec son fieul à charge du jour au lendemain.

Il se souvenait encore de la tristesse du gamin après qu'il lui eu annoncé la nouvelle. Ca n'avait pas été beau à voir. Allez dire à un gosse de 3 ans que ses parents ne seraient plus jamais là pour lui… Dieu est parfois bien cruel.

Non, son fieul n'était pas vraiment un gosse que l'on pourrait qualifier de normal. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour lui durant ces six dernières années. Jirô s'en était plus ou moins sortit.

La lueur des phares d'une voiture venant en sens inverse tira Earl de sa rêverie, et il se re-concentra sur sa route.

Un autre coup d'œil à sa montre. 20h35 environ. En reportant à nouveau son attention sur la route, il remarqua que la lune avait visiblement décidé de percer les ténèbres, puisque le paysage lui était soudainement apparu à la lueur d'une lumière bleutée. Lumière qui semblait d'ailleurs s'intensifier légèrement.

« Earl, c'est quoi ça ? »

Le sexagénaire regarda dans son rétroviseur le petit Jirô qui avait le regard rivé sur quelque chose à travers la vitre de la portière droite.

« Quoi donc Jirô ? » demanda Earl.

« Ca » fit le garçonnet en pointant quelque chose du doigt à travers le verre.

Le retraité lâcha un peu son accélérateur avant de porter son regard à droite. On eut dit qu'il y avait dans le ciel une ligne de lumière, une rangée de spots, et derrière…

Les yeux d'Earl s'agrandirent d'un seul coup, choqués. Non. Non non. Ce n'était pas POSSIBLE.

Un coup de frein brutal. Un rangement sur le bas coté de la route, tout aussi brutal. Ce n'était pas POSSIBLE. Sainte mère, dites que c'est une hallucination due à la fatigue mais pas CA.

Le vieil homme sortit de sa voiture, en fit le tour pour ne pas rester planté trop près de la route et leva son regard vers le ciel. Pas une seule étoile visible, et encore moins d'astre lunaire. Tout le ciel semblait couvert par une énorme masse qui était, à en juger par sa couleur de baril de fusil de chasse, sans le moindre doute métallique.

Ce qu'il avait pris pour la lune était en fait un gigantesque spot bleu pâle planté au milieu de ce… de cette chose. Et qui avançait sans le moindre bruit. En parlant de bruit, la nature était étrangement silencieuse également.

Le reflet de la lumière du spot laissait clairement voir des structures complexes semblant gravées sur la surface du métal, laissant clairement entendre qu'il était artificiel, et donc l'œuvre d'un être intelligent.

La rangée de spots plus petit que le gros bleu semblait se tenir sur le bord d'attaque de cet… objet. Il semblait suivre la direction de la vallée.

« Earl, c'est quoi ? » demanda Jirô, qui était descendu de la voiture. Lorsqu'il vit son parrain les yeux braqués sur le ciel, affichant un air à mi-chemin entre la surprise et la peur panique, il y tourna son regard. La première chose qu'il vit fut le grand spot bleu. Mais il en vit plus.

Il plissa les yeux. C'était en fer, c'était sûr, et il y avait des myriades de petites lumières a peine visibles sur ce gros truc, mais curieusement elles étaient absentes autour du spot. A ses yeux, il y avait la grande lumière bleue entourée d'un épais cercle de métal noir, qui se détachait du reste du métal « éclairé » par les millions de petites lumières. Il remarqua alors que l'objet avançait peu à peu, que le cercle était prolongé d'une sorte de queue. Ce qui faisait que la partie noire ressemblait plus à une espèce de virgule dotée d'une tête énorme dont le centre de cette même tête serait le gros phare bleu.

Un déclic. Il reporta son regard sur son parrain, qui avait pris son appareil photo dans la voiture, et qui mitraillait le ciel avec.

Une preuve. Il lui fallait une putain de preuve qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver ; il faudrait qu'il puisse se réveiller demain en sachant avec certitude si c'était un mauvais rêve ou non. Earl n'avais pas réglé son appareil au préalable, mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'esprit à ça. A droite dans le ciel, une surface métallique semblant sans fin. A gauche dans le ciel, une surface métallique semblant sans fin. Pareil derrière. Il n'y avait que l'avant qui laissait encore voir le ciel étoilé, mais il était progressivement recouvert par cet objet à mesure qu'il progressait dans le ciel.

« Earl, c'est les martiens ? »

Sainte Merde. Ce gosse avait le chic pour lui renvoyer les réalités à la figure. Lui qui, en tant que scientifique, avait toujours considéré les amateurs d'UFOs comme une bande de joyeux illuminés prenant une planète ou un ballon météo pour une soucoupe volante, se trouvait confronté à un objet volant qu'il n'arrivait, à l'évidence, pas à identifier.

« Jirô viens, il ne faut pas rester là ! » fit Earl après avoir pris une dizaine de clichés, en entraînant le garçon vers la voiture.

« Mais c'est quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Monte maintenant ! » répondit nerveusement le sexagénaire en poussa le gamin sur la banquette arrière de sa Ford. Après quoi il alla se réinstaller au volant, et démarra en trombe. Il fallait sortir de là-dessous le plus vite possible.

--------------------------

Une autre lueur, beaucoup plus modeste, s'intensifia. Mais il ne s'agissait ni de phares, ni de spots accrochés à une surface métallique démesurée volante. Il s'agissait d'une simple cigarette.

Elle émit un rire sarcastique de sa voix éraillée, avant de tirer une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette. Du haut de la colline sur laquelle elle était allongée, elle pouvait parfaitement voir le ballet des étranges lumières en formation qui avait commencé à se manifester dans cette partie de l'Arizona aujourd'hui.

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes avant d'ajouter dans un japonais assez châtié : « 'tain j'le crois pas ; ce putain de rêve était vrai… »

Elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, où un peu plus haut qu'elle était plantée une tente.

« Y'pionce déjà ? Bon, c'pas plus mal… » Elle se redressa complètement, et assise dans l'herbe, elle commença à chercher à tâtons.

« 'tain mais elles sont où ces putains de bottes ? Ah ! » fit elle en mettant la main sur les objets de sa recherche, qu'elle enfila rapidement avant de se redresser en s'étirant.

Nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette. Un peu de cendre encore rougeoyante s'en détacha et s'éteignit peu avant de parvenir au sol. Elle expira la fumée, invisible dans la pénombre de la nuit, et se mit en marche. Elle s'éloigna de quelques mètres de la tente, s'arrêta, puis tira une nouvelle bouffée.

Son attention fut captée par une boule de lumière semblant sortir de nul part au loin, près d'une formation très étendue de trois gros spots bleus. Cette boule fit une série d'acrobaties aériennes dans son secteur d'apparition, comme si elle ne savait pas où aller.

Puis d'un seul coup, elle fonça dans sa direction. Mais elle se contenta de tirer une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

La boule grossi rapidement, jusqu'à atteindre six mètres de diamètre environ, puis elle s'arrêta brutalement sans le moindre bruit. Elle était à peine à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, et la douce lumière ambrée qu'elle émettait l'illumina. Une jeune fille d'un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années, le visage profondément marqué par une expression de lassitude mêlée à de l'indifférence, maigre comme un clou, les cheveux longs.

Elle tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette presque entièrement consumée, avant de la jeter dans l'herbe humide, puis de marcher vers la sphère ambrée.

Arrivée deux mètres de la boulle lumineuse géante, la tente s'ouvrit sur une silhouette masculine qui n'eut que le temps de crier le nom de la fille :

« Tomoe-chan ! »

Mais il était trop tard. La lumière ambrée s'intensifia, et la jeune fille y fut absorbée.

--------------------------

George Gordon avait les yeux collés à ses jumelles depuis près de deux heures, admirant le ballet incessant d'objets volants lumineux dans les alentours de Phoenix. En ce moment, il était plus particulièrement intéressé par une formation de trois grands spots bleus, et avait la sale impression que ce regroupement lumineux là ne formait qu'un seul et même super objet.

Il abandonna un moment sa contemplation céleste pour appuyer sur le bouton d'éclairage de sa montre digitale. Vingt heures trente passées.

Il retourna à son observation, et se maudit d'avoir épuisé tout son stock de pellicules photo ; il ne pensait pas que le phénomène durerait aussi longtemps.

George était un retraité qui avait un goût tout particulier pour les mystères et les énigmes, quels qu'ils soient. Et celui des OVNI en faisait partie. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir en observer lui-même un jour.

« Alors, monsieur Gordon, cette nuit s'avère plus prometteuse que vous ne le pensiez, n'est-ce pas ? »

George abaissa à nouveau ses jumelles pour se tourner vers l'homme qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte menant à la petite terrasse située à l'étage de son modeste pavillon ; terrasse de laquelle il observait le ciel fort animé depuis un bon moment.

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, monsieur Smith. »

L'homme eu un sourire qui associé avec son faciès d'oiseau de proie, paraissait mauvais plus qu'autre chose. Il était plutôt grand, un peu replet et doté d'une tignasse blonde laissant son front large bien dégagé. Un regard perçant bleu pâle caché derrière de petites lunettes rondes achevait de brosser le portrait du personnage, si l'on omettait le nez long et légèrement busqué qui combiné au regard, lui donnait son air de rapace.

George quant à lui était un homme qui malgré son âge, gardait encore une carrure impressionnante, souvenir d'une intense activité sportive qu'il avait quelque peu réduite depuis son départ à la retraite.

Ses autres traits typiques se montraient sous une courte barbe grise, des cheveux tout aussi courts coiffés en avant, et un regard gris vert qu'une paire de cernes à peine visible venait assombrir.

Ce Smith s'était présenté à lui il y a quelques temps en prétendant pouvoir lui donner une opportunité unique dans le paranormal. George avait accepté par amusement, croyant avoir affaire à un énième escroc dont ses poings se seraient vite chargés en cas de canular. Mais pour cette fois, il était inutile de dire que les règlements de compte avec les illuminés n'étaient pas de mise…

Toutefois, l'homme avait vraiment la tête de l'emploi, et il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir fait de hautes études pour deviner que son nom était sûrement un faux. Il était dur de faire plus banal comme patronyme…

Le dénommé Smith croisa les mains dans son dos, puis s'avança sur la terrasse.

« Je serai tout de même curieux de savoir comment vous avez pu prévoir un tel phénomène. » continua George. Rempoignant ses jumelles, il poursuivit sur sa lancée : « Vous ne m'avez pas l'air d'être le genre d'illuminés faisant des prédiction toutes aussi fausses qu'absurdes à propos des OVNI. Et je vous vois mal pratiquer l'écriture automatique ou bien prétendre être un contacté. »

Le visiteur eu un rire bref. « Vous supposez juste. »

Gordon crû que ce Smith allait continuer en lui donnant plus de détails, mais il n'en fut rien. Il se contentait d'observer le ciel avec un léger sourire narquois.

« Pourriez-vous être plus précis ? » demanda George après une hésitation.

« Pour le moment, ce n'est pas dans mes intérêts. » répondit-il, le regard rivé sur une formation de cinq lumières flottant dans le ciel en direction de Phoenix, avant de se tourner vers son hôte : « Je ne vous ai pas fait part de cette information par hasard. »

Tiens donc.

« Je dispose de moyens et de renseignements sur ces phénomènes, qui tout en restant concrets, dépassent l'entendement. » Il commença à tourner lentement en rond sur la terrasse, prenant son temps entre chaque pas posé. « Pourquoi je ne vous en dit pas plus ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que parler trop ici me fait courir un gros risque pour le but que je me suis fixé. Quel but ? Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Du moins pas encore. Pourquoi être venu vous voir alors ? »

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'options possibles… enchaîna George, amusé par le jeu de questions de son interlocuteur, en mettant de coté toutes les hypothèses farfelues à base d'enlèvement ou d'E.T camouflé en humain, on peut raisonnablement penser que vous voulez quelque chose de moi. La question est de savoir à quel sujet. Mais vu le spectacle auquel nous avons droit ce soir et mon hobby de retraité, je doute que ce soit pour une partie de poker. »

« Ceci étant dit, poursuivit-il sur un ton légèrement plus inquisiteur, j'ai du mal à voir en quoi vous êtes en danger si vous en dites trop, au contraire, ce que vous semblez savoir serai plutôt de grande importance… » George détourna son regard ver le ciel. « Etre de capable de prédire l'heure et le lieu d'arrivée d'objets volants inconnus faisant plusieurs miles de large plusieurs semaines à l'avance serai une compétence très appréciée aux contrôles aériens de aéroports. » Bref ricanement moqueur. « Plus sérieusement, même si vous disposez d'informations peu banales sur des sujets qui le sont tout autant, j'ai du mal à comprendre votre appréhension. A moins que ce dont vous parlez soit au-delà de ce que je peux, raisonnablement, imaginer, mais j'ai de grands doutes… et mon imagination est vaste. »

Smith cessa sa petite ronde, et adressa un sourire entendu à george. « Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche. Tout ce qu'il vous manque donc, c'est d'être convaincu de la justesse de mes craintes. »

« Exactement »

« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je serai enclin à vous démontrer… du moins par pour le moment. »

L'homme au faciès d'oiseau de proie plongea une main dans la poche de sa veste bleue, pour en sortir ce que George identifia comme un petit sachet plastique. A la lueur des étoiles, il était difficile de voir de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

« Mais en revanche, je peux vous donner un début de piste, et à vous de me dire si vous compter la suivre jusque au bout. » Fini Smith en tendant le sachet au retraité.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » Demanda ce dernier en saisissant l'objet.

« Je vous laisse la surprise ; je vous dirai juste que vous aurez besoin d'un microscope optique très puissant si vous voulez découvrir la vraie nature du contenu. »

George mis le sachet à hauteur de son regard et le plaça devant la lumière provenant de l'intérieur de la maison : il vit qu'il contenait une infime quantité de ce qui semblait être une poudre grise aux reflets cuivrés.

« Vous avez déjà ma carte, poursuivit Smith, dès que vous aurez découvert la véritable nature de ce que contient ce sachet et ce que cela implique, et si vous êtes tenté d'en apprendre plus, contactez moi. Je vais maintenant prendre congé, et vous laisser observer la suite du spectacle. » Fit-il en désignant d'un geste bref le ciel.

« Monsieur Smith. »

L'homme qui s'apprêtait à franchir la porte le menant à l'intérieur s'arrêta.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi au terme de ce petit jeu, à supposer qu'il s'avère aussi prometteur que vous voulez bien le faire croire ? »

Un silence. Smith lui tournait le dos, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant. Mais sachez… il se retourna en poursuivant : …que je demanderai effectivement votre participation à un projet si vous allez au bout de ce « petit jeu ». »

« Projet pour lequel vous ne pouvez pas encore donner de détails, je suppose ? » demanda George en roulant discrètement des yeux.

« Vous avez parfaitement compris. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

Le retraité raccompagna son hôte jusqu'à l'entrée de sa propriété. Celui-ci le salua avant de s'engouffrer dans une voiture de marque japonaise et de s'éloigner sur la route. George reprit pour sa part le chemin de sa maison, et une fois à l'intérieur de son salon, ramassa le sachet que lui avait laissé ce Smith, qu'il avait posé sur son buffet avant de le raccompagner.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, et commença à jouer avec le sachet entre ses doigts.

Ce Smith était pour le moins original, et avait l'air de s'y croire un peu trop. Cependant, à la différence de la pelletée d'illuminés qu'il avait pu rencontrer jusque là dans le domaine du mystère, il était l'un des rares à lui apporter une preuve concrète. Il avait doucement rigolé lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé par téléphone la venue d'une vague d'ovni à proximité de Phoenix. Il avait même invité son vieux collègue Earl pour partager avec lui une énième décrédibilisation de gens se prétendant comme avant-gardistes avec leurs théories sans bases sur les extra-terrestres et autres joyeusetés dans ce genre. Finalement, il s'était juste pris une grande baffe. Mais quelle baffe.

Ce qui était en train de ce dérouler ce soir dans le ciel de l'Arizona risquait bien de devenir l'un des plus grands évènements de cette fin de siècle. Avec les milliers de témoins potentiels que cela pouvait engendrer, sans compter toutes les photos et vidéos qui ne manqueront pas d'êtres prises, il serait difficile de l'ignorer.

George resta là à contempler le sachet qu'il passait machinalement d'une main à l'autre, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas trop que penser de ce Smith, et n'arrivait pas à le cataloguer parmi les profils de gens que l'on pouvait rencontrer dans le milieu de l'ufologie. Il avait l'air d'avoir la tête bien sur les épaules, ne parle pas de l'arrivée d'extra-terrestres comme un prophète illuminé, semble bien informé, mais malgré ces atouts, il installait volontairement une zone d'ombre autour de lui, ou du moins de ce qu'il sait. Si ses découvertes ou peu importe ce que dont il s'agissait, étaient aussi visibles et indéniables que les dizaines d'objets plus ou moins grands qui sillonnaient le ciel de cette soirée, pourquoi tant de précautions ?

C'était intriguant, mais en même temps… intéressant.

L'antique pendule du salon sonna neuf heures du soir. George sortit de sa rêverie pour contempler le cadran de cette dernière.

« …Et dix contre un que ce bon vieux Earl s'est encore perdu… Et si par malheur il a croisé la route d'un des trucs qui vole ce soir, je ne pense pas le voir ici avant minuit… »

A Suivre.

Notes post-rédactionnelles : Un grand merci à sevee, ma prélectrice sur cette fic, qui s'avère être d'une efficacité redoutable pour traquer mes bourdes et mes lourdeurs de style.


	2. Chapitre 1: Où tout se met en place

**Sad Warriors.**

Par Smog ShadowSeth

Fandom : Mai Hime

Genre : Deviation.

Chapitre 1 : Où tout se met en place.

Un flash. Un choc qui se fit sentir à plusieurs centaines mètres à la ronde. Et le navire en flammes qui sombrait, brisé en deux.

C'était un spectacle impressionnant ; ou du moins, qu'il n'était pas donné de voir tous les jours. C'était un peu effrayant aussi, en songeant aux passagers pris dans ce piège infernal. Mais Toshiaki n'était pas là pour ça. Et il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. A vrai dire il était bien là pour assister à un spectacle, mais d'une toute autre nature.

Il se laissa tomber après une petite hésitation de la branche d'arbre de laquelle il assistait depuis un court moment au naufrage de ce bateau de croisière. Maintenant qu'il était fixé sur la provenance des explosions mêlées aux cris de paniques, il n'avait plus rien à y faire. Les secours avaient probablement déjà été avertit, inutile de traîner dans le coin.

L'homme sortit de la végétation pour se retrouver sur le bord d'une route bitumée déserte. La faible lueur de la pleine lune le révéla : un japonais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, de taille moyenne et paraissant avoir la trentaine, vêtu d'un jean, d'une veste de survêtement et coiffé d'une casquette. Un individu lambda. Il inspecta rapidement son appareil photo accroché en bandoulière. L'engin n'avait visiblement pas trop souffert de sa brève escapade dans les arbres.

Il se remit en marche, longeant la route, insensible au drame auquel il venait d'assister. Il avança ainsi durant près d'une demi-heure, jusqu'à arriver près d'un angle de mur, bordant la route sur une soixantaine de mètres. Il était arrivé au point qui lui avait été désigné par Smith en personne : un cimetière paumé dans la campagne en bordure de la route menant à la ville, non loin de l'école privée du coin.

Il longea le mur jusqu'à atteindre le portail, protégé par un lourd cadenas. On pouvait voir la lueur de la lune se refléter dans la mer à travers la grille ; le cimetière était en pente et offrait une vue imprenable sur l'océan, si l'on omettait les silhouettes inquiétantes des tombes se profilant juste en dessous de cette vision féerique. Il aurait fallu dépasser les sépultures et se poster dans l'allée du fond pour pouvoir échapper à cette vision dérangeante tout en profitant d'une pleine vue sur la mer.

Mais Toshiaki n'était pas là pour se complaire dans la contemplation d'une étendue infinie d'eau salée. Ni pour se promener au milieu d'un cimetière… surtout en pleine nuit.

Il dépassa la grille et alla s'asseoir au pied du mur, en soupirant de soulagement. Il lui avait fallu plus d'une heure à pied pour arriver ici, sans compter la pause durant laquelle il avait assisté au naufrage, et il n'était pas fâché de pouvoir souffler un peu.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le phénomène dont Smith avait parlé.

Toshiaki était un employé de bureau comme tant d'autres au Japon, avec une certaine passion pour les OVNI, au point d'être devenu membre d'une association d'Ufologie ayant des antennes un peu partout dans le monde. Elle était dirigée par un certain John Smith, un américain qui avait une connaissance en la matière pour le moins impressionnante. Et ceux qui avaient pu acquérir sa confiance se voyaient révéler une autre de ses particularités : il était capable d'indiquer où et quand auraient lieu des phénomènes non identifiés. Comment, nul ne le savait, et d'un point de vue personnel, Toshiaki avait de sérieux doutes sur cette soi-disant capacité, dont il avait appris l'existence de la bouche même de Smith, alors que celui-ci avait personnellement demandé à lui parler par téléphone.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas pu résister à la proposition de Smith, aux oreilles de qui était parvenu son engagement sincère dans l'association qui était, il fallait croire, la raison de son appel. Il lui avait indiqué un lieu et une heure où il était sensé se manifester quelque chose.

« Ce ne sera pas forcément une observation aérienne et cela peut même s'avérer dangereux si vous tardez trop dans les alentours. A vous de me dire si cela vous tente. »

Toshiaki se remémorait les paroles de Smith. Dangereux ou pas, il y était surtout allé pour vérifier si ce que prétendait pouvoir faire cet homme était vrai. Il avait beau faire partie d'un milieu de gens prêt à admettre l'existence de n'importe quelle « anomalie », du moment qu'on lui fournissait suffisamment de preuves tangibles, il devait admettre que prétendre savoir où et quand passaient des OVNI était un peu exagéré.

Alors il était là en pleine nuit, assis au bord d'une route dos contre le mur d'un cimetière, afin de tirer tout cela au clair. S'il s'avérait que c'était une supercherie, il ferait une suggestion auprès des responsables de la branche japonaise de l'association, afin de reconsidérer leur rattachement à une personne aussi loufoque.

Et c'était plutôt partit pour prendre cette tournure. Il regarda sa montre, qui indiquait dix heures passées. D'après Smith c'était aux alentours de cette heure qu'était sensé se manifester le phénomène. Mais pour le moment, tout ce que Toshiaki pouvait voir se limitait à la végétation située de l'autre coté de la route et la lune étincelante dans le ciel. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre se résumait au bruissement des feuilles des arbres agités par un vent léger, ainsi que le claquement régulier d'une paire de sandales en bois sur le sol.

_Clac. Clac. Clac. Clac._

Toshiaki sortit de ses réflexions après avoir brusquement pris conscience de ce bruit intrus. Quelqu'un approchait. Le son net du bois rencontrant le sol bitumé au rythme d'un pas humain se faisait de plus en plus proche. Qui pouvait bien venir à une heure pareille dans ce coin paumé, et avec des Geta aux pieds qui plus est ? Ce n'était pas comme si on était en été, avec le festival aux morts où il était de mise de revêtir ces vielles sandales traditionnelles à semelle de bois avec un Yukata. Peut-être quelqu'un venant rendre visite à un mort ? Aucun sens ; le cimetière était fermé. Et ça n'expliquait pas pour autant la présence des Geta.

Toshiaki se releva, et regarda dans la direction d'où il était venu, qui s'avérait être celle d'où provenait les bruits de pas. Il cru distinguer une silhouette humaine sous l'ombre des arbres bordant la route, mais le bruit répétitif cessa tout a coup.

_Clac._

Et il n'y avait rien laissant deviner la présence de quelqu'un dans cette direction.

L'ufologue persista à examiner du regard le chemin qu'il avait pris pour parvenir à ce lieu. Il était certain d'avoir entendu les bruits de Geta, mais il semblait n'y avoir personne… Sa manière mécanique de penser commençait à être perturbée par une appréhension soudaine. Il était certain d'avoir vu quelqu'un… Mais où était-il passé ? Il se mit en marche, redépassa la grille du cimetière, et alla jusqu'au coin de l'enceinte de celui-ci. Il jeta discrètement un coup d'œil derrière l'angle du mur pour voir si « le visiteur » ne se serait pas caché derrière celui-ci. Mais il n'y avait que de la végétation éclairée sporadiquement par les quelques rayons de lune ayant réussis à se frayer un chemin à travers le feuillage des arbres couvrant ce coin sombre.

_Clac._

L'ufologue amateur se retourna d'un seul coup, désagréablement surpris. Il avait juré entendre nettement un pas derrière lui mais il n'y avait rien.

Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose dans les arbres qui produisait ce son dérangeant au gré du vent… Mais il n'y croyait pas trop ; il avait parfaitement reconnu le bruit typique que font ces sandales traditionnelles, et le vent ne risquait pas de produire un son aussi régulier.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » lança Toshiaki, qui avait perdu un peu de sa neutralité de salary-man au profit d'une pointe d'angoisse.

_Clac. Clac._

Rien à droite, rien à gauche. Pas plus devant que derrière. Cela commençait à porter sérieusement sur les nerfs de l'ufologue.

« Si vous êtes là, montrez vous ! Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie très amusante ! »

Surtout par une nuit de pleine lune à proximité d'un cimetière, omit-il de préciser.

_Clac. Clac. Clac._

Toshiaki avait petit à petit remonté le mur d'enceinte du cimetière jusqu'au portail, en regardant de tous les cotés pour tenter d'identifier la source de ces bruits de Geta qui semblaient provenir de partout à la fois.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! » protesta Toshiaki, montrant de plus en plus de signes trahissant la perte de son calme. Qui était-ce ? Que voulait-il ? Où était-il ? Il multipliait les injonctions à l'attention de l'autre personne qui à l'évidence se jouait de lui, continuant à marcher avec ses Geta il ne savait où.

_CLAC._

Cette fois, le bruit était très net. Et très proche. Toshiaki tournait le dos au mur, et le son provenait du sommet de celui-ci. Son visiteur l'avait tourné en bourrique durant tout ce temps en marchant sur le mur ? Il aurait pourtant juré que c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait distinctement… Etant tout au plus à un mètre du mur en question, il aurait du s'en rendre compte tout de suite.

Toshiaki se retourna et regarda en l'air.

Pour reculer brutalement jusqu'au milieu de la route, sous le coup de la stupeur.

Il y avait bien quelqu'un, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de plaisantin qu'il s'était attendu à voir. Bien que ce « quelqu'un » fut situé en pleine clarté lunaire, sa silhouette carrée perchée sur le mur du cimetière était entièrement noire, et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'éclairer. On devinait vaguement qu'il portait des vêtements japonais d'une ère dépassée : une paire de Geta, confirmant le soupçon de Toshiaki, une courte veste de kimono flottant légèrement au gré du vent, un pantalon descendant à mi-mollets et un vieux chapeau conique, probablement en jonc.

La seule chose clairement visible sur cette forme humaine sombre était une paire d'yeux. Une paire d'yeux dont on ne distinguait que les pupilles, laissant voir la lumière sélénite se refléter sur les rétines pâles, tels des yeux de chouettes. A ceci près que les pupilles étaient fendues verticalement, comme les yeux d'un reptile.

Des yeux froids, ne reflétant que la lueur blanchâtre de la lune, et donnait un air sinistre à cette apparition, semblant considérer avec une inquiétante indifférence l'ufologue paralysé de stupeur. Une stupeur qui se mua très vite en terreur. Terreur qui n'eu pas le temps de s'exprimer.

L'être bondit du mur dans sa direction, et semblait avoir un sabre à la main. Toshiaki n'eu que le temps d'apercevoir le reflet glacé de la lame avant que celle-ci n'aille se ficher entre ses deux yeux.

Il y eu un temps mort, durant lequel ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent, semblant s'observer mutuellement. L'un terrifié, amorçant un pas en arrière, l'autre tenant à bout de bras son sabre dans la pose naturelle d'un combattant venant juste de donner le coup de grâce.

Après quelques secondes, Toshiaki se rendit compte d'une première chose. Apparemment, il n'était pas encore mort. Mais le deuxième fait qu'il nota fut sa vision commençant à se troubler, ses paupières devenir lourdes, et son esprit s'embrumer.

L'agresseur retira la lame de la peau, puis rengaina prestement son sabre dans le fourreau accroché à son coté gauche.

Toshiaki vacilla sur ses jambes. Merde. Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, et il était sans doute en train de perdre connaissance alors que le moment vraiment très mal choisi. Une dernière pensée se formula en lui avant qu'il ne sombre définitivement. Etait-ce la chose dont Smith avait parlé ? L'observation « par forcément aérienne et peut-être dangereuse »? Non… C'était trop absurde.

Il s'écroula sur le bitume, inconscient. L'autre le considéra un moment, puis le saisit par le col, et alla l'asseoir contre le mur du cimetière. Après quoi il se plaça face à la grille du cimetière.

L'apparition fixa le cadenas du regard. Celui-ci sembla subitement pris de soubresauts, et un bruit mécanique discret indiquait clairement que ses rouages étaient mis à mal. D'un seul coup il s'ouvrit, libérant la chaîne qui maintenait le portail fermé et glissant au sol avec elle dans un tintement métallique.

La grille s'ouvrit toute seule dans un grincement strident. La silhouette sombre s'avança dans le cimetière. Elle parcouru les allées bordées de pierres tombales, le claquement de ses Geta sur les pavés rythmant ses pas lents et posés.

L'être s'arrêta devant une tombe. Il sembla l'observer un moment, puis alla se placer devant la suivante. Il porta sa main à son coté droit, et en tira un autre sabre. Il frappa le haut de la sépulture lui faisant face de la pointe de sa lame, puis recula d'un pas. Il y eu comme un bruit de gaz sous pression brutalement évacué, puis la pierre tombale glissa vers l'avant, laissant échapper d'importantes volutes de vapeur. Une vapeur qui semblait bleue à la lueur de la lune.

Une cavité carrée se révéla à l'emplacement de la pierre. L'être s'avança et se pencha au dessus, chassant d'une main vive l'espèce de vapeur froide qui en sortait.

Il saisit quelque chose d'une main à l'intérieur, puis l'extirpa de la cavité. A travers le brouillard produit par cette vapeur, tout ce qui était visible se limitait à un objet sphérique gros comme un ballon de basket et doté d'une poignée, que l'être enserrait fermement. Une petite lumière rouge accompagnée d'une bleue était visible au centre.

L'être sortit une étoffe de sa veste puis la plaça sur la sphère, avant de reculer d'un pas et de donner encore un coup de la pointe de son sabre sur la pierre tombale. Celle-ci glissa à nouveau dans un feulement de pierre vers son emplacement d'origine, étouffant la vapeur qui ne cessait de s'échapper du trou qu'elle recouvrait.

Il rengaina son sabre à sa droite, puis se dirigea vers la sortie du cimetière, son trophée à la main, le claquement de ses Geta au sol rythmant ses pas toujours aussi calmes.

La grille se referma derrière lui alors qu'il franchissait la limite des murs, et la chaîne bondit du sol pour venir s'enrouler entre les deux barreaux voisins des portes de la grille. Le cadenas se verrouilla sur elle avec un déclic.

Il passa indifféremment devant un Toshiaki profondément endormi, à en juger par les ronflements discrets qu'il émettait, avant de brusquement revenir sur ses pas et de se pencher sur lui, semblant vouloir vérifier quelque chose.

Il saisi l'appareil photo de l'ufologue, puis sembla l'examiner brièvement. Avant de le reposer délicatement sur le sol et de repartir, ses pas étant redevenus calmes.

Un nuage passa devant la lune, occultant brièvement son éclat alors que les claquements des Geta de l'inconnu s'éloignaient peu à peu. Après une dizaine de pas, ils cessèrent brutalement. La lune sortit de derrière le nuage, révélant à nouveau les abords du cimetière, déserts. Si l'on omettait l'ufologue nonchalamment appuyé au mur, plongé dans son sommeil. Une infime quantité de sang perlait d'entre ses deux yeux

------------------------------------------------------------------

Pour lui, c'était sensé être une nuit de garde comme une autre. Encore que « comme une autre » soient des termes un peu déplacés pour quelqu'un qui n'en avait tout au plus qu'une vingtaine à son actif.

Mais là n'était pas la question. Comme le peu de nuits de garde qu'il avait donc déjà effectuées, il aurait du passer celle-là à feuilleter les diverses brochures du moment des groupes pharmaceutiques, vantant les mérites de tel ou tel nouveau médicament, afin de se tenir au courant des dernières innovations et accessoirement pour repérer un produit qu'il conviendrait de se procurer pour la pharmacie.

Au cours d'une nuit de garde normale, il aurait du de temps à autres réceptionner un coup de fil au bout duquel on aurait demandé s'il était ouvert (sans blague), et s'il disposait de tel médicament pour une urgence. Il y aurait aussi eut quelques vieux croûtons du complexe résidentiel voisin venant quémander de l'aspirine pour il ne savait quelle raison, ou bien encore cette jeune mère qui oubliait systématiquement de s'approvisionner en lait de bébé, et ne se rendait compte du manque que lorsque qu'il fallait nourrir son nourrisson à 4 heures du matin…

Mais cette nuit, tout avait été très calme jusqu'à présent. Pas la moindre sollicitation. Ce qui était tout de même surprenant pour la seule pharmacie de garde cette nuit dans un secteur comprenant pas mal de zones résidentielles éparpillées le long de la route côtière, mais aussi l'école privée de Fûka, grosse consommatrice de pharmacopées diverses.

Tout avait été paisible jusqu'à ce qu'il entende cette explosion sur la mer. Il était sortit pour voir s'élever dans le ciel à l'Est une colonne de fumée incandescente, qui s'était rapidement étouffée. Peu après, des bateaux en grand nombre s'étaient dirigés vers le lieu de l'explosion. Il avait cru reconnaître les modèles qu'utilisaient les gardes côte.

Plusieurs hélicoptères étaient également passés à basse altitude. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait là bas, mais cela devait être de grande ampleur pour voir mobilisé autant de moyens.

Si ces évènements impliquaient des gens et qu'il y ait eu des blessés, il y avait un risque non négligeable qu'on ait besoin de ses services d'ici peu. Il soupira. Si c'était le cas, cela n'allait pas être facile de justifier ses compétences… Il faut dire que les pharmaciens diplômés à 17 ans, ça ne courait pas les rues.

Keichi Sato réprima un bâillement par-dessus l'expression blasée qu'affichait son visage. De taille moyenne, vêtu d'une blouse blanche par-dessus une tenue de travail digne d'un salary man, il aurait pu être l'archétype même du garçon sérieux avec son visage grave et ses lunettes rectangulaires à montures de titane. Mais sa longue chevelure noire attachée au niveau de sa nuque en queue de cheval, qui lui descendait entre les omoplates ternissait un peu cette image au profit de celle d'un adolescent plutôt classieux.

Il consentit à sortir de ses interrogations stériles lorsqu'il vit au loin sur la route le phare d'une moto arriver dans sa direction. Il réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de rentrer dans la pharmacie, le seul commerce ouvert à cette heure-ci parmi le petit ensemble de négoces installé le long de la route qui lui tenait lieu de voisinage.

Il alla s'asseoir derrière le comptoir et s'empara d'une brochure médicale. Il se replongea sans enthousiasme dans la lecture ennuyeuse des caractéristiques des divers produits présentés, tandis qu'un bruit de moteur au ralentit lui parvint aux oreilles. Keichi reconnu le moteur d'une moto, qui s'arrêta sur le petit parking situé devant le commerce qu'il gardait. La moto de tout à l'heure, manifestement. Un client ?

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent sur une jeune fille de son âge vêtue d'une combinaison de motard rouge et grise, tenant dans sa main gauche les deux morceaux de ce qui avait probablement été son casque. De la droite, elle maintenait un mouchoir ensanglanté sur son arcade sourcilière blessée.

« Vous auriez de quoi panser ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre, presque indifférent. Ce n'était pas la joie de vivre qui transparaissait chez cette adolescente à la longue chevelure sombre et au regard d'émeraude pénétrant.

« Suivez-moi. » lui répondit Keichi sur un ton similaire, abandonnant sa brochure avant de se diriger vers l'arrière boutique.

Il la conduisit dans une petite pièce dont les murs étaient couverts d'étagères pleines à craquer de médicaments divers. Au centre, une table carrée et deux tabourets. Il l'invita à s'asseoir tandis qu'il partait chercher de quoi la désinfecter et la panser dans une autre pièce.

La coupure était nette et assez longue, mais peu profonde. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de saigner en abondance ; l'arcade sourcilière regroupait de nombreux vaisseaux sanguins et saignait donc beaucoup en cas de traumatisme externe, rendant les blessures à cet endroit particulièrement impressionnantes. Mais elle n'étaient la plupart du temps pas plus dangereuses qu'une simple entaille à n'importe quel point du corps, sauf si on laissait le sang couler pendant trop longtemps.

Cette entaille-ci saignait encore, mais beaucoup moins qu'elle était supposée le faire. Une croûte difforme commençait déjà à se former dessus. Rien de bien méchant en perspective.

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes au jeune pharmacien pour laver, désinfecter, panser la blessure à l'aide d'une compresse découpée aux ciseaux afin de l'y adapter et fixer la compresse à l'aide d'un morceau de ruban adhésif médical.

« Il faudra changer la compresse et désinfecter régulièrement tant que ça saignera, fit Keichi à la jeune fille, ça a déjà commencé à coaguler donc les saignement devraient persister durant une heure tout au plus. Passé ce délai, il faudra changer la compresse tous les jours. »

« Les recommandations d'usage. Répondit-elle en se levant, Est-ce qu'il faudra recoudre ? »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, la blessure n'est pas profonde, mais elle va tout de même laisser une légère cicatrice. »

« Hm. Je vais prendre du désinfectant et de quoi refaire des compresses alors. »

« Très bien. »

La jeune motarde retourna devant le comptoir tandis que le pharmacien allait chercher les produits demandés en réserve. Elle régla rapidement avec du liquide puis s'en alla en lâchant un faible « merci, au revoir » entre ses dents. Keichi répondit par une formule une politesse avec le même enthousiasme, et replongea dans son inintéressante lecture d'apothicaire.

Il réprima un bâillement alors que la moto de la jeune cliente s'éloignait. Une question lui traversa brièvement l'esprit : comment pouvait-elle conduire sans son casque ? Mais il l'oublia vite ; ce n'était pas son affaire. Il ne savait même pas comment elle s'était faite cette entaille (certainement pas un accident de moto, la coupure était trop nette pour être le résultat d'une chute) et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait été très bavarde à ce sujet…

Qu'importait. Les nuits passaient, les clients défilaient, la vie continuait. Mais ces saletés de brochures, elles, ne semblaient pas avoir de fin.

------------------------------------------------------------------

La rentrée des classes de l'école privée de Fûka s'était plutôt bien déroulée, si l'on mettait de côté les quelques séquelles psychologiques mineures de certains élèvent ayant décidé de revenir à bord d'un paquebot qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de sombrer non loin de ladite école privée la veille. Ainsi que quelques autres détails mineurs comme cette insaisissable gamine de 13 ans se baladant librement sur le campus (certain témoins jurant l'avoir vue traîner derrière elle une épée qui devait bien faire deux fois sa taille et autant de fois son poids…), ou encore cette élève de seconde année de lycée qu'on avait trouvée endormie au beau milieu d'un disque d'herbe carbonisé, avec la gamine précédemment citée également endormie sur ses genou.

Non ; rien d'anormal, vraiment. A tel point que la présidente du conseil des élèves n'a pas jugé utile de prendre la moindre mesure à l'encontre des deux filles suscitées ; l'une avait pu intégrer son cours comme l'élève la plus innocente du monde, et l'autre se baladait dans tout le parc avec pour seuls vêtements un T-shirt jaune amplement trop large et ses sous vêtements.

La fréquence des battements de pied sur la route d'accès à l'établissement privé se fit plus intense. Son origine : une lycéenne de 3ème année, cachant un front proéminent derrière une frange assez bien arrangée de ses cheveux teint en blond. Le veston de son uniforme était vert pomme, contrairement à ceux des uniformes normaux qui étaient beige orangés. A Fûka, les quelques élèves ayant un statu particulier avaient le droit de porter un uniforme « distinct » de ceux des autres élèves. Ici, le vert pomme indiquait la présidence du comité exécutif.

Des yeux de biche mauves soigneusement tracés autour de son regard acéré d'améthyste et un bustier plus que généreusement garni pour une adolescente de 17 ans achevaient de brosser le personnage. Si l'on omettait la paire de bas blanc couvrant la quasi-totalité de ses jambes, ne laissant qu'une mince bande de peau visible sous la minijupe grise de son uniforme.

Suzushiro Haruka était en rogne. C'était une habitude chez cette perfectionniste de la discipline ; chaque petit manquement au règlement de l'école provoquait chez elle des réactions bien souvent extrêmes. Elle était réputée pour son sale caractère, pour diriger les membres du comité exécutif d'une main de fer, et pour guetter la moindre occasion de mettre la présidente du conseil des délégués en défaut.

Elle était d'ailleurs précisément en train de maudire cette dernière en son fort intérieur. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle lui demande d'accueillir un élève qui n'avait pas pu être là à temps pour la rentrée ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle accepte bêtement, comme à l'accoutumée ?

Fujino se jouait d'elle, c'était certain. Et elle y prenait même un malin plaisir la garce.

Haruka serra les dents et expira brutalement de dépit, émettant un bruit de bovidé enragé. Cette « Bubuzuke » de présidente la savait plus que quiconque respectueuse des règles et en abusait. Même si elle avait en théorie un rang plus ou moins équivalent à elle, donc pouvant se permettre de lui refuser certaines demandes sans trop déroger à l'étiquette, en pratique c'était autre chose… Il lui suffisait de souligner le caractère disciplinaire d'une tâche pour que Haruka tombe systématiquement dans le panneau, et exécute à sa place les basses besognes. Comme c'était le cas en ce moment.

Un taxi s'arrêta devant la grille de l'école. Le remarquant, Haruka se composa une posture plus sérieuse, mettant momentanément de coté sa fureur.

Un garçon d'environ son âge sortit du véhicule ; il était vêtu de l'uniforme de l'école et portait une paire de lunettes de soleil lui masquant le visage. A en juger par le peu d'expression faciale que l'on devinai1t sur son visage et par ses mouvements plutôt lents, il était assez fatigué. Il sortit un sac de voyage du coffre du taxi et régla la course au chauffeur.

« Kimura Jirô je suppose ? » demanda Haruka lorsque le taxi re-démarra.

L'interpellé se retourna en réprimant un bâillement.

« C'est moi. » Il s'apprêtait à demander ce qu'elle lui voulait, mais Haruka le devança :

« Je suis chargée de vous accompagner à votre studio, ainsi qu'à achever les dernières formalités pour votre inscription. » Et accessoirement d'entendre une très bonne raison de sa part pour être ainsi en retard. Haruka préféra cependant omettre dans un premier temps ce détail.

« Mais d'abord, poursuivit-elle, les lunettes de soleil sont interdites dans l'établissement. » Elle pointait du doigt la paire incriminée.

Le dénommé Jirô eut un air surpris avant de demander :

« Vous as-t-on mis au courant de mes problèmes de vue ? »

Ce fut au tour de Haruka d'être légèrement surprise.

« Je crois que non. »

Jirô soupira.

« Je souffre d'une hypersensibilité naturelle à la lumière, et il m'est difficile de supporter celle du soleil quand elle est trop intense. Vu que nous sommes dans une région plutôt ensoleillée, je pense que je serais amené à les porter souvent. »

Actuellement, le soleil était en train de se coucher, mais sa lumière était encore intense ; Haruka elle-même avait du mal à regarder directement vers l'ouest sans être obligée de se couvrir les yeux.

« Bon d'accord passons, admit-elle tout en faisant une note mentale pour vérifier dès que possible le dossier de ce Kimura. Sinon est-ce que vous avez une bonne raison d'être à ce point en retard ? »

Le ton était autoritaire, et l'élève interrogé montra un léger signe d'agacement sur son visage avant de répondre.

« J'arrive directement d'Amérique, mon avion a eu du retard. J'en suis désolé, répondit-il en s'inclinant, mais si je puis me permettre, je pense que je serai pas arrivé en retard si le pensionna permettait aux élèves d'emménager quelques jours avant, et non juste la veille de la rentrée… Sinon je n'aurai pas manqué un jour de cours je pense. »

Haruka serra les dents. « C'est possible. Mais le fait est que vous êtes en retard. »

« Et le fait est, sauf votre respect, que l'ouverture du pensionnat n'est pas adapté aux étudiants revenant d'un pays étranger ; je ne suis pas responsable des retard que peuvent avoir les vols. »

La jeune fille soupira de dépit. « D'accord c'est bon. Suivez-moi maintenant. »

« Heu… avant, puis-je savoir à qui… ? »

« Suzushiro Haruka, coupa-t-elle, présidente du comité exécutif de l'établissement. »

Jirô eu l'air étonné. Haruka anticipa sa question :

« Ici certains élèves font partie d'un groupe veillant à l'application du règlement, et je les dirige. Nous sommes un peu comme des surveillants, mais nous devons rendre compte aux professeurs pour toute mesure disciplinaire à prendre. Nous sommes un des rares établissements à avoir ce genre d'organisation. »

« Je vois… »

« Bon ; dépêchons-nous d'y aller avant qu'il fasse nuit noix. » fit Haruka d'un air hautain, invitant le nouvel élève à la suivre.

Ce dernier se demanda d'ailleurs s'il n'avait pas mal entendu la dernière réplique… « Nuit noix » ? Décidément c'était un sacré numéro celle là.

Ils franchirent ensemble la grille, et se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs. Ils prirent un chemin menant directement devant les bâtiments du collège et du lycée et les conduiraient à un autre menant a à leur destination.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

Haruka se retourna pour voir Kimura désigner du menton une grosse tâche sombre sur le gazon bordant l'allée qu'ils parcouraient, entourée de piquets reliés entre eux par du ruban plastique jaune bariolé noir.

En fait de tâche, il serai plus juste de parler de zone circulaire entièrement carbonisée ; mais elle ne se limitait pas à ce gros disque noirâtre faisant tâche au milieu de toute la verdure du campus. Une bande noire difforme le reliant à une autre tâche plus modeste de l'autre coté de l'allée, était visible bien que de « noirceur » moins prononcée. Et de cette seconde tâche partait un autre ruban carbonisé menant à une troisième zone noire. On pouvait deviner une autre bande noire partant de cette dernière, mais elle se perdait dans les bois, qui semblaient avoir également souffert au vu de la teinte noire recouvrant certains arbres et la teinte roussie des feuilles.

« On cherche à le savoir, répondit Haruka. On a retrouvé une nouvelle endormie au milieu du gazon cramé ici, enchaîna-t-elle en désignant le premier disque noir. Je l'ai personnellement interrogée pour savoir à quoi elle avait joué, mais elle n'a rien voulu dire, et a même obtenu la clémence de la présidente des délégués… »

Haruka retint à grande peine une explosion de fureur. Ce n'était vraiment le moment de se rappeler de ça.

« En tout cas, continua-t-elle, je suis sûre qu'elle doit être entrée ici hier dans la nuit avant de jouer avec je ne sais pas quoi qui aurait foutu le feu à l'herbe… »

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit ça. »

La jeune fille se retourna vers Jirô pour se rendre compte que ce dernier avait abandonné son sac au milieu de l'allée et s'était accroupi au bord du cratère noir.

« Hé ! Il est interdit de… »

« On dirait que la terre est quasiment cuite à certains endroit ; en tout cas le sol est extrêmement dur dans cette zone, à l'inverse de la terre épargnée. »

« Et alors ? » demanda une Haruka irritée d'avoir été interrompue

« Il faut une très grande source de chaleur pour arriver à un résultat pareil… » Il sortit un couteau suisse de sa poche avant de poursuivre : « Ca ne peut pas venir que de l'herbe brûlée ; c'est trop froid pour ça. »

Jirô sortit la lame de son couteau et tenta d'extraire la terre carbonisée avec. Mais il semblait peiner à ne serait-ce que l'entamer.

« L'herbe humide et bien arrosée comme ici ne peux pas brûler, on a forcément utilisé de l'essence ou un truc dans ce genre pour la faire cramer. » rétorqua Haruka, un peu intriguée par la démarche du nouvel élève.

« Ca n'est pas suffisant tout de même, répliqua ce dernier, la simple combustion d'un hydrocarbure à l'air libre ne fait pas assez de chaleur pour faire des trucs dans ce genre. » Un craquement se fit entendre. « Venez voir. »

Haruka s'approcha, sa curiosité piquée. Elle constata que Jirô tenait dans sa main un morceau de la terre noire du cratère.

« En dessous de ça, la terre l'air à peu près normale. Mais regardez la face non carbonisée. »

Il lui tendit le fin morceau de terre noire long d'une dizaine de centimètre et peu large. Elle le retourna pour trouver ce qui semblait être un enchevêtrement aléatoire de morceaux de poterie de qualité très douteuse et de morceaux de terre qui avaient l'air d'avoir été séchés à l'extrême. On pouvait même voir qu'à certain endroit la terre avait commencé à cristalliser.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! » fit elle plus que surprise. Haruka n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Il était néanmoins certain que ce bout de caillou ne pouvait tout simplement pas être un morceau de terre du campus, fut-il brûlé. Mais à ce point, c'était à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait un détour par l'enfer.

« Le résultat de la combustion de quelque chose de suffisamment fort pour donner cet aspect là de à la terre. A l'évidence il ne peut pas s'agir d'un feu de bois ou d'essence. » Répondit Jirô et se relevant.

« Mais quoi alors ? » Haruka était subitement intéressée. Si ce type lui indiquait que quelque chose d'encore plus dangereux que de l'essence pouvait avoir été utilisé pour former ces cratères, cette pimbêche de Fujino serait bien obligée de reconnaître la gravité des faits, et donc de la laisser questionner la suspecte de tout son saoul.

Jirô fit la moue. « C'est là le problème ; je n'arrive pas à voir quoi, là tout de suite. Je ne pense pas qu'une bombe artisanale soit capable de faire ça… ou n'importe quel autre bricolage incendiaire accessible aux personnes lambda. Je n'ai pas assez d'éléments pour me prononcer définitivement, mais ce qui est évident c'est que ce n'est pas un simple incendie qu'il y a eu ici. C'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus intense. »

Haruka jubilait intérieurement, mais conserva un air calme et détaché. Il ne faisait cependant que montrer son intérêt grandissant pour les affirmations du nouvel élève.

« Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître dans ce genre de choses. » Dit-elle en reposant au sol avec la délicatesse d'un ours le morceau de terre cramoisi que lui avait passé Jirô.

L'adolescent répondit avec un sourire gêné.

« Disons que j'ai un passe-temps consistant en grande partie à tenter d'expliquer des phénomènes a priori inexplicables… Donc on va dire que j'y suis un peu habitué, oui. »

« Dans ce cas est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider à résoudre ce « phénomène » là ? On ne peut pas laisser quelqu'un faire brûler comme ça tout le campus. »

« C'est vrai ; si je peux vous aider à y voir plus clair, j'accepte avec joie. »

------------------------------------------------------------------

Jirô soupira de soulagement en fermant la porte de sa chambre. Il n'était pas fâché d'être séparé de cette présidente de comité exécutif ; elle avait sans doute un bon fond mais n'était pas une personne très vivable… La perspective de devoir étudier la curiosité carbonisée sur le campus sous sa houlette n'était pas pour le réjouir ; mais la curiosité en question en valait le coup. Il était plutôt curieux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu provoquer un pareil désastre sur la terre.

Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à sa chambre. Elle était destinée à accueillir deux personnes, mais il serai le seul à l'occuper jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel élève ne veuille entrer au pensionnat ; chose qui, d'après la blonde colérique, ne se produisait que rarement en cours d'année. Il y avait donc fort à parier qu'il n'aurait pas de colocataire pour toute l'année, ce qui en soit n'était pas plus mal.

La chambre disposait de sanitaires, et d'un coin cuisine. A coté de la fenêtre, deux bureaux posés côte à côte.

Jirô ouvrit son sac de voyage pour en sortir une sacoche d'ordinateur portable.

Il en tira un ordinateur à la coque chromée, frappée en son centre de la marque du fabriquant. Il posa l'engin sur le bureau le plus éloigné de la porte fenêtre, donnant accès au petit balcon de sa chambre.

Il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir mais hésita un instant. Non. Il valait mieux ranger ses autres affaires d'abord.

Il se mit au travail, et après quelques allers-retours entre son imposant sac de voyage et les divers meubles de la chambre, alors qu'il tirait un vêtement hors du sac, un objet en tomba.

Jirô jura en anglais en reconnaissant sa console de jeu portable. A première vue, elle n'avait rien.

La mine de l'adolescent se fit légèrement plus grave en observant l'objet. Ca lui arrivait souvent lorsqu'il regardait des consoles portables… Il avait, depuis un certain jour de mars 1997, toujours associé ces choses à ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit là avec son tuteur.

La faute, sans doute, au fait que son parrain lui avait pour la première fois autorisé à emmener sa première Game boy lors de l'un de leur voyage, et que cette première fois coïncidât avec l'apparition d'un des plus gros objets volants non identifiés jamais observé.

De fait il n'était pas rare de le voir plonger dans ses pensées à la contemplation de ces gadgets électroniques. Il s'assit machinalement sur un des deux lits dont la tête était collée au mur de la chambre.

Il s'en était passé des choses depuis. En huit ans, Jirô n'avait pas vraiment souvenir d'une véritable « pause » dans sa jeune vie depuis ce jour passé à errer sur les routes de l'Arizona. Son tuteur s'était soudainement trouvé une passion mordante pour l'ufologie, lui qui considérait autrefois ce domaine comme absurde. Accompagné de son vieil ami George, ils avaient souvent eu des enquêtes à mener aux quatre coins des Etats-Unis, ainsi qu'à quelques autres divers endroits du globe.

C'est aussi un an plus tard qu'Earl commençait à l'envoyer au Japon pour qu'il y étudie. Ses parents avaient souvent évoqué avec son tuteur actuel l'idée de scolariser leur fils dans leur pays d'origine, et Earl avait réalisé leur souhait. Depuis 7 ans, Jirô faisait des allers-retours réguliers entre le Japon et l'Amérique ; chez l'une pour se reposer et chez l'autre pour étudier.

Ce n'était pas une situation très facile à vivre, soit dit en passant. Le système éducatif japonais était très contraignant, et après s'en être plaint plusieurs fois auprès d'Earl, ce dernier avait accepté de le mettre dans des écoles privées un peu plus souples en la matière.

A côté de cela, il avait également attrapé la même maladie des soucoupes volantes que son parrain et que celui qu'il se plaisait à appeler « oncle » Georges. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas arriver quelque chose d'autre à un gamin vivant avec deux personnes en parlant constamment et ayant été témoin lui-même d'une observation peu banale en la matière…

Jirô eut un rire bref. Il posa sa console sur le lit, puis continua de ranger ses affaires. Il perdait trop de temps à se remémorer systématiquement cela.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il se dirigea vers son ordinateur portable. C'était presque un rituel pour lui depuis qu'il avait un de ces engins, il regardait systématiquement les mêmes images enregistrées dessus avant d'aller se coucher ou dîner. Il avait scanné les photos qu'avait prises Earl lors de ce fameux soir, et les avait retraitées par ordinateur pour analyser l'objet sous toutes ses coutures. Il n'avait pas pu en retirer grand-chose de plus que ce qui avait déjà été établi, mais réussi à mettre en évidence quelque chose que lui seul avait pu voir, à cause de son handicap visuel.

En jouant sur certains paramètres lumineux et colorimétriques des images scannées, il avait réussi à faire apparaître les myriades de petites lumières à peines visibles disposées sur toute la coque de l'objet. Et la forme qui s'en détachait.

Après quelques séries de clics, l'image retravaillée apparut sur son écran. Une images aux nuances noires et blanches criardes, qui ne dirait rien à qui ne saurait pas de quoi il s'agit.

Par-dessus le gris clair bâtard qui formait une majeure partie de l'image, une zone noire en forme de virgule à la tête énorme se démarquait clairement du reste. Le disque noir de la tête était poinçonné en son centre d'une énorme tâche blanche.

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il était fasciné par cette chose qui avait tout l'air, pour lui, d'être un symbole. Mais le symbole de quoi ? Il n'était pas rare qu'il se laisse aller aux hypothèses les plus folles quand il n'y prenait pas garde. Il pouvait facilement rester songeur devant son écran des nuits entières, touchant de temps à autre le touch-pad de son ordinateur pour faire disparaître l'écran de veille intempestif qui avait la mauvaise idée de l'interrompre dans ses méditations.

Mais ce soir, il n'était pas en grande forme. C'étaient des choses qui arrivaient quand vous faisiez huit heures d'avion en une journée, sans parler du décalage horaire.

L'astre du jour n'éclairait plus depuis un moment le paysage visible depuis la fenêtre de la chambre, et la nuit commençait à étendre son voile obscur. Jirô retira ses lunettes de soleil, qu'il avait gardé sur le nez jusque là. Il éteignit son ordinateur, le ferma et entreprit de consommer les dernières barres de céréales qu'il avait emmenées pour le voyage. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller au réfectoire, et se contenterai de ça avant d'aller prendre une douche et de rejoindre le fond de son lit. Demain, il y avait cours. Et accessoirement, le début d'une recherche sérieuse sur les traces noires du campus.

------------------------------------------------------------------

L'immense bibliothèque de Fûka était un bien étrange bâtiment. A une époque où le Japon entassait tout dans le moindre recoin pour gagner de la place, il y avait au centre de cette construction circulaire une horloge géante, incrustée dans le sol. Elle avait au bas mot une dizaine de mètres de diamètre, et prenait une place énorme au milieu de ce centre de documentation terne, paraissant vide de toute vie.

L'aiguille des minutes s'ébranla, et passa au cran suivant dans un vacarme produit par les mécanismes de l'horloge. Il y eu un bref écho sur les parois de béton surmontées d'une rangée de vitres d'où l'on pouvait clairement voir la voûte céleste nocturne.

Sur ces parois étaient montées des coursives, lesquelles faisaient office d'allées à la bibliothèque, abritant les étagères pleines à craquer de livres en tout genre.

Accoudé de dos à la rambarde de la coursive la plus haute, un gamin qui devait avoir au plus treize ou quatorze ans semblait lire. Cela aurait été tout à fait normal s'il n'avait pas été aussi tard, et si la couleur de ses cheveux n'était si étrange. Ils étaient d'un blanc immaculé suspect pour un garçon de son âge. Une partie d'entre eux se dressaient en une imposante houppette au-dessous de son front.

Ses yeux fourbes semblaient dévorer avec intérêt les lignes de son livre. L'horloge géante égrena une nouvelle minute. Il ferma d'un coup sec le livre qu'il tenait d'une main avant de déclarer :

« Les voilà toutes réunies… J'ai hâte de commencer… »

Puis soudainement, il prit un air joyeux, et joua à essayer de faire tenir son livre en équilibre sur sa tête le plus longtemps possible, tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Arrivé à ces derniers, il rata la première marche, et descendit d'un étage en roulé-boulé d'une manière très peu élégante. Arrivé en bas, affalé de tout son long sur le ventre, il reçu son livre sur la tête, qui alla atterrir un mètre plus loin. Il se releva deux secondes plus tard sans séquelle apparente, avec une moue traduisant son embarras.

« Bon ; ça ne fera jamais que deux fois en deux jours… Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude.»

Il rit de sa propre remarque avant de ramasser son livre, et de continuer à descendre les étages de la bibliothèque, normalement cette fois.

A suivre…

Notes post-rédactionnelles : Merci encore une fois à sevee pour ses prélectures sur ce chapitre, son aide m'a été plus que précieuse.  Merci également à vous d'avoir lu ce chapitre ; n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou a venir poster sur le forum de fanfictions.fr. La suite sortira après la parution du chapitre 5 de Evangelion HIF, une des mes autres fics en cours, je tâcherai de faire aussi vite possible .

Si vous tenez à la lire dès sa sortie, je vous conseille de passer régulièrement sur _www.fanfictions.fr_, où je publie mes chapitres deux semaines avant de les héberger sur d'autres sites. Oui je sais, je fait de la pub, mais c'est un un petit site qui fait son bout de chemin et auquel je contribue en étant reviewer et modérateur, alors viendez dessus .


	3. Chapitre 2: Eruptions, échantillons et

**Sad Warriors.**

Par Smog ShadowSeth

Fandom : Mai Hime

Genre : Déviation.

Chapitre 2 : Eruptions, échantillons et engouements.

--

--

La nuit était calme et dégagée. La lumière de la lune parvenait à filtrer à travers les stores en plastique de la chambre de Jirô, fournissant une bonne raison de plus à ce dernier de chercher le sommeil.

Il soupira en se retournant pour la énième fois dans son lit. Il avait beau sentir peser sur lui une fatigue aussi lourde qu'un chargement d'enclumes, sa fichue horloge biologique faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour y résister. Il aurait aimé parfois avoir des commandes pour la régler correctement, tel un vulgaire réveil. Histoire de lui dire que non; ce n'était pas le moment de le maintenir éveillé alors qu'il y avait cours le lendemain et qu'il fallait en plus rattraper la journée d'hier, ratée grâce au concours de la merveilleuse organisation des compagnies aériennes.

Il soupira, se retournant encore, passant mentalement en revue les astuces qu'il connaissait pour s'endormir rapidement, mais aucune ne lui semblait satisfaisante. Pas question de prendre un médicament, il risquait d'être encore plus groggy le lendemain. Lire un livre le maintenait éveillé plus qu'autre chose, surtout la science-fiction ; pas de chance, il n'avait emmené que de ça.

Compter les moutons ? Un bref sourire s'esquissa sur son visage à moitié enfoui sous les couvertures.

Faire le vide dans sa tête ? Exercice quasiment impossible à faire pour un intellectuel comme lui, que la moindre réflexion entraînait dans des divagations très intéressantes qui duraient une bonne partie de la nuit. Comme en ce moment, par exemple.

Nouveau soupir, nouveaux mouvements sous les draps. Si l'hypnose pouvait réellement endormir, il en aurait volontiers commandé une petite séance express. Seulement voilà, tout seul ce n'était pas évident, et puis…

Son train de pensée se figea. Il lui avait semblé avoir entendu un bruit inhabituel. Il tendit l'oreille, et perçu distinctement une sorte de ronflement lointain.

Il ouvrit les yeux, pour constater qu'à la lumière de la lune qui filtrait dans sa chambre s'était jointe une autre source de lumière, jaune orangée.

« What the… ? »

Il s'arracha brutalement de ses couvertures et se précipita à la fenêtre. Une fois le store relevé, son doute se confirma en partie.

En face de lui, sur le flanc de la colline boisée, une gigantesque torche de flammes s'élevait dans le ciel. Il avait bien reconnu la lumière typique des grands feux, d'où sa réaction précipitée, mais ne s'était pas attendu à voir ça.

La torche semblait parfaitement circulaire ; aucune flamme rebelle ne venait perturber ses contours. En somme, il aurait été plus approprié de parler de colonne de feu que de torche géante. Une colonne qui s'élevait sans frémir à au moins deux cent mètres de hauteur.

Jirô ne put la contempler que quelques brèves secondes, car elle s'étouffa soudainement et l'obscurité repris ses droits.

« …C'était quoi ça ? » lança-t-il, à personne en particulier.

Il s'avança sur le petit balcon de sa chambre, et observa avec attention l'endroit d'où était partie cette colonne, passant en revue tous les phénomènes naturels connus susceptibles de produire un résultat pareil, mais aucun ne lui semblait satisfaisant.

Ne percevant rien de plus, Jirô retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre son appareil photo et se repositionna sur son balcon. On ne savait jamais…

Il se figea. Il lui avait semblé entendre quelques coups de feu, mais le bruit était vraiment trop étouffé pour l'affirmer avec certitude.

Deux grosses détonations quasi-simultanées suivirent, cette fois-ci parfaitement audibles : elles provenaient de la direction du phénomène.

« Visiblement ce n'est pas un caprice de la nature… »

Jirô se demanda s'il fallait avertir un quelconque responsable de l'école ; la réponse allait de soi mais il avait peur d'abandonner son poste et de manquer une nouvelle « manifestation ».

Il hésita quelques minutes encore avant de quitter son poste d'observation pour rentrer dans la chambre. Pour se retrouver aussitôt projeté au sol par une violente secousse, suivie d'une explosion dans la forêt.

Jirô se retourna, affolé. Devant lui s'étendait un gigantesque incendie, surgi de nulle part, qui dévorait la végétation de la colline.

--

Keichi soupira de soulagement. Il était enfin sorti de l'école pour laquelle il avait dû livrer une belle quantité de médicaments. En temps normal ce n'était pas à lui, pharmacien titulaire, de s'occuper de ce genre de courses, mais la seule assistante prévue au planning du matin était absente.

Rien d'anormal à cela : les accès routiers avaient été fermés à cause de l'incendie soudain qui s'était déclaré la nuit dernière sur la colline. Il n'avait été maîtrisé totalement qu'au matin, mais une cicatrice grise et fumante témoignait de son passage sur la surface du relief. Tout était sensé revenir rapidement à la normale dans la matinée.

Il n'était en tout cas pas fâché de quitter l'école ; c'était la première fois qu'il se heurtait à de telles difficultés pour entrer.

Il avait du affronter une fausse blonde en furie, se prétendant présidente d'un comité d'il ne savait plus quoi, qui lui avait refusé l'accès dans le périmètre de l'établissement tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu confirmation qu'il était bel et bien attendu. « Confirmation » qui arriva par chance en la personne de l'infirmière de l'école, qu'il connaissait plus ou moins en tant que cliente. Si elle n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de passer par là, il serait sans doute encore en train de s'expliquer avec la faute de goût ambulante qui lui avait barré le chemin. Non mais vraiment, une japonaise teinte en blonde... C'était moche. Sans parler de son front énorme, qu'elle cachait derrière une frange en plus…

Enfin. Elle finirait quelque part dans un recoin de son cerveau, catégorisée « gens loufoques », rien de plus. Pour le moment, le jeune pharmacien avait décidé de jeter un bref coup d'œil aux traces de l'incendie avant de retourner à la boutique. Il emprunta un chemin de terre qui traversait la forêt, reliant l'arrière du domaine de l'école Fûka à la zone résidentielle située derrière la pharmacie. Quelques sentiers différents lui permettraient de s'approcher de la zone sinistrée en évitant de se faire remarquer par les pompiers ou la police.

Il n'était pas plus intéressé que cela par cet incendie, même si c'était la première fois qu'on en voyait un ici, mais pour une fois qu'il se produisait quelque chose dans ce petit coin de campagne… Keichi ne s'était jamais avoué d'un naturel curieux, malgré tout ce que pouvait prétendre ses anciennes connaissances de fac, mais il devait admettre que le changement de la routine avait le don de l'attirer. Mais d'un autre côté, qui ne le serait pas ?

Un bruit étrange. Comme une sorte d'éponge humide que l'on écrasait.

« Et m… ! » fit Keichi, levant vivement son pied, craignant d'avoir marché sur quelque chose de peu hygiénique.

Ce qu'il vit à terre cependant, l'intrigua plus qu'autre chose.

C'était long. Environ trente centimètres. C'était vert, légèrement marin. C'était épais à un bout, et très fin à l'autre. Cela avait l'air d'avoir une crête décorative au sommet sur toute la longueur. Une partie d'ailleurs, n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le passage de la semelle…

A vue de nez, cela ressemblait à un morceau de queue d'animal. Mais la couleur était tout de même loin d'être typique des espèces qui peuplaient la région…

C'était couvert de poussière grise et de tâches de terre. Keichi s'accroupit pour l'examiner de plus près, prenant soin de ne pas faire traîner sa blouse par terre.

A l'endroit où la « queue » avait été séparée du reste du corps, Keichi ne remarqua aucun liquide, sang ou autre, qui aurait coulé de ce membre amputé. Cela semblait pourtant être encore hydraté. On distinguait bien l'os et les chairs blanchâtres, ainsi que différentes couches de peau.

Détail intriguant : pas le moindre insecte ne se régalait de cette nourriture providentielle. Pas la moindre odeur de décomposition non plus d'ailleurs. Aucune odeur même.

« Bizarre… »

Keichi sortit un paquet de mouchoir de sa poche, en sortit un mouchoir en papier et ramassa le morceau de queue en prenant garde de ne pas le toucher directement de la main. Avec cette blessure à vif, ce membre (ou quoi que cela puisse être) aurait du fourmiller d'une foule d'hôtes divers, mais là, il n'y avait strictement rien. Un mécanisme de protection post-mortem ? Keichi en doutait, au vu des observations précédentes. D'habitude, ce genre de mécanisme produisait une odeur nauséabonde comme chez les punaises, ou une toxicité de la chair pour éloigner prédateurs et autres charognards. La dernière hypothèse était sans doute la bonne, mais ne pas voir même une simple mouche tenter sa chance l'intriguait fortement.

Et puis cette couleur…

Le jeune pharmacien réfléchit brièvement, avant d'emballer complètement sa prise dans des mouchoirs en papier, et de la fourrer dans la poche de sa blouse.

Il rebroussa chemin. Il fallait mettre cette queue dans un endroit frais pour la conserver, et ainsi pouvoir l'étudier à loisir après sa journée de travail. La zone incendiée pouvait attendre, il n'était pas si curieux que ça après tout.

--

Du haut du sixième et dernier étage d'un des immeubles résidentiels, quelqu'un observait la plaie béante laissée par l'incendie sur la colline.

C'était une fille qui à en croire son physique, n'avait pas plus de 25 ans. Cependant ses membres rachitiques, ses longs cheveux désordonnés couleur poivre et sels et son regard blasé souligné d'une énorme paire de cernes laissaient planer quelques doutes.

Avachie sur la barrière du balcon, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, tout en fixant le lieu de l'incendie. Rien ne semblait pouvoir détourner son attention, pas même les quelques trop faibles rafales de vents occasionnelles rafraîchissant davantage l'air du matin. Aucun frisson n'était visible sur sa peau malgré le fait qu'elle n'était couverte que d'un débardeur gris, d'une culotte et d'une horrible paire de bas rayés multicolore. A la voir ainsi, on avait l'impression qu'elle était tombée du lit.

Elle jouait machinalement avec une cigarette éteinte et un briquet dans sa main gauche. Après un petit moment, elle porta la cigarette à sa bouche, toujours en fixant les restes de l'incendie, et l'alluma.

Un jeune homme de son âge apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte-fenêtre. Ne portant qu'un caleçon et un T-shirt, et arborant un regard où l'on pouvait distinguer une pointe de fatigue, on devinait aisément qu'il venait également de se lever.

Il ébouriffa ses courts cheveux sombres, quelque peu en désordre, avant de porter son regard sur la trace cendrée de la colline, puis sur la jeune fille :

« Alors ? »

« C'en est un, répondit-elle simplement, expirant de la fumée, pas besoin d'te dire lequel je pense… »

« Ouais, pas la peine… J'ai deviné. »

Il alla s'accouder à côté d'elle, tournant le dos à la scène.

« Tu penses qu'elles ont toutes été réunies ? »

« 'cune idée. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'y en a au moins deux. J'pense qu'y en a d'autres qui se planquent déjà, mais pour ce qui est de dire combien… »

« Il faut attendre qu'elles se manifestent donc… »

« Ouep. »

« Au fait, il m'a contacté cette nuit. »

« Ah ? Et quoi d'neuf ? »

« Il a pu la récupérer sans encombre, la ranimer et lui exposer la situation. Elle a accepté. »

« Nickel ça. » Elle tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

« Il a juste du s'occuper d'un type qui était dans le coin à ce moment là. Un type avec un appareil photo. »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et tourna son regard vers son compagnon.

« Bordel, me dit pas que… ? »

« Si. Il était membre de l'association Searrs. »

« Tch. Y'a rien a faire ; on dirait à chaque fois qu'il a une putain de longueur d'avance… » Elle éteignit sa cigarette sur la barrière du balcon, dépitée.

« Il n'est pas aussi sûr qu'il connaisse exactement nos intentions dans cette affaire, ni même qui nous sommes. Notre ami est cependant d'accord avec moi pour dire que Smith est suffisamment intelligent pour anticiper nos mouvements vis-à-vis d'éléments le concernant directement, comme ce qui a été récupéré avant-hier soir. »

Une pause. Puis il reprit :

« Si on reste suffisamment discret, on pourra le doubler sans problèmes. »

--

La pause de midi était déjà bien entamée alors que Jirô étouffait un énième bâillement. Il n'avait eu que le temps d'avaler un truc en vitesse avant d'être presque traîné de force par cette Suzushiro dans la salle de réunion des élèves responsables. Elle tenait à l'intégrer au plus vite au comité exécutif, afin qu'il puisse faire la lumière sur cette affaire de gazon brûlé, mais aussi parce qu'après les évènements étranges de la nuit dernière, explosions et incendie, cette Suzushiro Haruka pressentait certainement une deuxième affaire du même genre.

A présent, il était assis à la table ronde des élèves responsables, qui discutaient des évènements en question. En dehors de la furie blonde et de sa trop discrète assistante (une fille réservée aux cheveux courts et lunettes en demi-lune), représentant le comité exécutif, il y avait une fille et un garçon de troisième année qui étaient, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, respectivement présidente et vice-président du conseil des élèves.

Contrairement à cette Haruka, la présidente, Fujinô Shizuru, semblait être le calme et la patience incarnée. A en croire ses manières et sa façon de parler, elle était sans doute issue d'un milieu aisé.

Le vice-président pour sa part avait l'art de la belle parole. Ce bellâtre aux cheveux noirs parlait d'un ton charmeur ; posé, légèrement égayé. Il se remarquait immédiatement parmi les autres élèves, son uniforme noir bordé de rouge tranchant nettement avec le beige orangé des uniformes standard de l'école. Même le beige très clair de la présidente du conseil n'attirait pas autant l'attention.

Une dernière personne était présente à la table, un lycéen de première année. Il semblait s'ennuyer légèrement, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite l'ordre du jour. Néanmoins il n'y était peut être pas obligé ; Jirô avait cru comprendre que c'était un garçon donnant parfois un coup de main au conseil des élèves sans y être vraiment impliqué, et c'était le vice-président qui avait insisté pour qu'il assiste à cette réunion. Signe particulier une chevelure châtain foncé, décolorée sur le haut de son crâne.

La conversation tournait autour de la gravité des derniers évènements, et des mesures à prendre ou non. Haruka tempêtait à la moindre occasion, évoquant sans hésiter les solutions les plus radicales. Les têtes du Conseil des élèves réussissaient plus ou moins à la calmer, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'enflammer dès qu'un nouveau point était abordé.

Un déroulement quelque peu ennuyeux.

Il arriva néanmoins un moment où la président du conseil des élève dit quelque chose qui réveilla instantanément l'analyseur de phénomènes étranges qu'il était.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

La jeune fille vêtue de l'uniforme clair se tourna vers lui :

« Je disais : la police nous a affirmé que les dégâts provoqué dans la forêt étaient dû à la foudre… »

Un ton nonchalant et une attitude assortie, un regard d'améthyste doux, une longue chevelure couleur Thé au riz et un petit éventail de papier dans la main droite. Avec de tels atouts, elle aurait probablement pu dire n'importe quoi et le faire avaler à n'importe qui. Seulement voilà ; on ne dupait pas si facilement le fils d'un regretté couple de scientifiques, qui ne s'appuyait que sur les faits.

« Ca aurait pu être une bonne hypothèse… A supposer qu'il y ait eu des nuages dans le ciel hier soir. »

Etonnement dans l'assemblée. Même l'assistant aux cheveux décolorés avait levé la tête.

« J'ai été réveillé cette nuit peu avant que l'incendie ne se déclare, et je peux vous assurer que le ciel était on ne peut plus clair. »

« Vous l'avez vu démarrer ?! » hurla Haruka.

Jirô ne savait pas trop si c'était un reproche ou un étonnement non contenu de la part de celle qui était maintenant son chef au sein du comité exécutif, mais préféra continuer en assumant la seconde option.

« Il se trouve que oui ; mais je n'ai pas vu grand-chose… et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais souligner. »

« En êtes-vous bien sûr ? » interrogea la présidente du conseil des élèves.

« Voyons Fujinô-san , rétorqua poliment le vice-président, je ne pense pas que la parole de Kimura-san soit à remettre en cause… »

« Certes non, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire, mais il se peut qu'une partie seulement du ciel ait été couverte, et qu'il ne l'ait pas aperçue à ce moment là. »

Keichi secoua la tête.

« J'ai également pensé à l'hypothèse de la foudre. Alors je suis descendu du dortoir juste après le début de l'incendie pour scruter le ciel, mais je n'ai vu aucun nuage. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle, avant qu'il ne soit rompu par le lycéen de première année :

« Alors… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Cela veut dire, s'il l'on suit le raisonnement de Kimura-san, qu'il s'agit soit d'un accident d'une toute autre nature, soit d'un acte volontaire, Tate-kun. » lui répondit le vice-président.

« Et que dans ce dernier cas, c'est extrêmement préoccupant pour la sécurité de l'école et des élèves ! » enchaîna Haruka.

« Ceci dit, j'ai du mal à croire que la police puisse sortir une bêtise pareille. » ajouta le vice-président.

« Je rejoins Reito-san, continua Fujinô, de plus il me semble bien avoir vu des nuages hier soir, particulièrement bas même. »

« Etiez-vous debout dès le début ? » demanda Jirô.

« Non, avoua Fujinô, mais qu'est-ce que cela change ? »

« Il se pourrait tout bêtement que vos « nuages » soient la fumée de l'incendie stagnant dans le ciel. Je suis resté debout assez longtemps pour la voir s'étendre au-dessus de l'école, et de fait on aurait pu prendre ça pour des nuages… »

Jirô s'abstint d'ajouter : « …à condition d'être particulièrement bête, et je vois très mal une élève aussi brillante que vous faire ce genre de constatation dans cette situation. »

Il préféra dire ceci : « Néanmoins comme cet écran de fumée masquait le ciel, l'idée est plausible pour tout ceux qui se sont réveillés pendant l'incendie, à savoir la très large majorité des environs, dont les dortoirs de l'école. Si la police leur dit qu'il y avait un orage, ça leur va. »

Et cela peut également fournir une bonne explication au bruit de détonation, pensa-t-il.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, dit le dénommé Tate, ce n'est pas aux pompiers de donner la cause des départs d'incendie normalement ? Actuellement nous n'avons que la version de la police … »

« Effectivement, admit le dénommé Reito, je pense qu'avant d'oublier cette affaire il vaudrait mieux savoir ce qu'ils en disent. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Fujinô, qui poussa un léger soupir de résignation en le constatant.

« D'accord, j'en toucherai un mot à la directrice, mais à mon avis, vous vous faites des idées. »

--

« Quel est le bougre d'imbécile qui est allé me pondre une connerie pareille ?! »

Le chef Fujishima était en colère après ses hommes. Ou plus particulièrement envers l'un d'entre eux, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de convoquer dans son bureau tous les membres de sa brigade ayant même un minimum de responsabilité au sein de l'unité de police qu'il dirigeait, veillant à la sécurité de la petite ville avoisinant l'école Fûka.

Il tenait à bout de bras un exemplaire du journal quotidien local, déplié à une page sur laquelle on pouvait nettement distinguer un article entouré au feutre rouge, dont le titre était clairement lisible :

« Incendie ravageur près de l'école Fûka : la foudre en cause selon la police. »

« Alors ?! J'attends ! » s'impatienta le chef, devant le mutisme de ses hommes.

« C'est moi. »

Un homme amaigri de taille moyenne, au regard semblant à moitié perdu dans le vague, s'avança. Ses cheveux courts étaient noirs et soigneusement coiffés en arrière, tandis que son uniforme se démarquait de celui de ses collègues par son apparence quasi-neuve, on devinait qu'il devait en prendre grand soin.

Le chef roula des yeux. Ca l'aurait étonné que ce ne soit pas lui.

Il jeta le journal innocent sur son bureau, et croisa les mains devant lui.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vous a poussé à déclarer que la cause de cet incendie était la foudre, Furusato ? Alors même qu'il n'y avait pas un nuage la nuit dernière ?! »

« Pour la simple et bonne raison que nous n'avons pas encore trouvé la vraie cause. »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi en donner une fausse, et surtout, avant que les pompiers aient pu en dire quoique ce soit ? J'ai eu le chef de la caserne ce matin au téléphone, inutile de vous dire qu'il a moyennement apprécié cette plaisanterie ! »

« Parce qu'il fallait d'abord calmer la population. »

Le chef Fujishima roula une nouvelle fois des yeux.

« Vous vous foutez de moi Furusato ? Un incendie de ce genre, même si on n'en voit pas souvent dans la région, ce n'est pas l'apocalypse ! Ca ne demande pas de mentir à toute la population ! Sans parler du fait qu'il a eu lieu dans une zone assez excentrée ! »

« Une zone dans le voisinage de l'école Fûka, rappela le dénommé Furusato sans sourciller. »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'à part des activités liées directement au tourisme, notre ville n'est pas très développée, et cette école, qui abrite le lycée le plus proche soit dit en passant, est l'un des vecteurs de développement de la ville. Nous nous devons de lui porter une attention toute particulière. »

« Furusato, je suis ici pour assurer la sécurité de cette ville, pas pour faire de la politique ! »

Le chef Fujishima pesta intérieurement contre cette petite fouine de Furusato, adjoint au maire suppléant à ses heures perdues, qui avait la mauvaise habitude de mettre en avant les intérêts politiques de la mairie avant ceux de la police locale.

« Le pire, ajouta-t-il, c'est que n'importe qui peut consulter les archives de la météo nationale et se rendre compte que le ciel était dégagé ! Sans parler de cette connerie d'Internet qui rend ces documents encore plus accessibles ! Vous croyez vraiment que votre histoire va tenir longtemps ? »

« Suffisamment pour en trouver la véritable cause, et éviter la panique. »

Le ton de Furusato était calme, trop calme au goût du chef Fujishima pour une personne se trouvant dans cette situation.

« Je vous ait déjà dit que je n'ai rien à foutre de vos décisions pseudo politiques Furusato ; nous avons un boulot à faire, nous nous y limitons, point barre. S'il est parfois nécessaire de prendre ce genre de mesures, c'est à moi ou à des gens plus haut placés que vous d'en prendre la décision ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Furusato n'eut pas l'air d'accuser le coup, mais un très léger mouvement du sourcil gauche le trahissait. Il fallait le connaître de longue date pour savoir que ce tic était signe de grande contrariété pour ce policier.

« Absolument, répondit-il en s'inclinant, je vous présente mes excuses. »

« Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où vous me les avez présentées, Furusato! Je ne veux plus de vos excuses ! Si vous n'étiez pas dans l'entourage proche du maire et que celui-ci n'insistait pas autant pour que je vous maintienne à votre poste, je vous garantis que je vous aurais fait voir du pays moi ! »

Etonnement dans la petite assemblée de policiers, qui avaient tous leurs regards braqués sur leur collègue. Une bonne partie d'entre eux se doutait de l'arrangement qu'avait Furusato avec le maire, mais jamais personne n'avait entendu ledit arrangement être évoqué à voix haute et surtout, par la voix officielle de leur chef.

« Maintenant vous allez sortir de ce bureau et faire votre devoir de policier dans le centre-ville ! Et ne vous avisez pas de quitter avant un mois ! Je ne veux plus vous voir sur les dernières affaires étranges qui ont lieu en ce moment, c'est bien clair ? »

Il y eu un moment de flottement, durant lequel le chef et le subordonné semblèrent se défier du regard. Furusato finit par céder en s'inclinant, puis en quittant le bureau sans un mot.

« Et… pour nous, chef ? » demanda prudemment un des hommes.

« Retournez à vos postes, et plus vite que ça ! »

Tous obtempérèrent dans les plus brefs délais, trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte. En même pas une dizaine de secondes, le bureau était vide. Ne restait que le chef Fujishima, qui poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

Abordant la quarantaine, à la limite de l'obésité et pourvu d'une chevelure sombre montrant quelques signes avant-coureurs de calvitie sur le sommet de son crâne, il ne payait pas de mine d'un premier abord. Le regard d'apparence complaisante qu'il avait, combiné à son nez assez volumineux par rapport à la moyenne des populations asiatiques renforçaient cette impression, et le faisaient a priori passer pour un fonctionnaire soumis et mielleux, ce qu'il n'était absolument pas.

Il avait, de part son physique ingrat, hérité de nombreux surnoms, mais celui qui revenait le plus souvent était « l'étranger japonais », en référence à son nez énorme plus caractéristique des occidentaux que des extrême-orientaux.

Il se disait toujours qu'un régime était de plus en plus nécessaire pour sa santé, au vu des difficultés que lui posait son surpoids, mais ne parvenait jamais à s'y résoudre. Il aurait pourtant fait n'importe quoi pour arrêter de souffler comme un bœuf actuellement ; s'énerver comme il venait de le faire lui donnait toujours l'impression qu'il venait de courir le marathon. Sans parler de la rougeur actuelle de son visage.

Il finit par retrouver une respiration et des traits normaux après quelques minutes, et se pencha sur les dossiers éparpillés sur son bureau. Le travail n'attendait pas…

Il les feuilleta machinalement, en récapitulant leurs contenus dans sa tête. Ces derniers temps, il y avait d'abord eu cette histoire de bateau de croisière, qui avait sombré sans que l'on en comprenne la cause… Il faudrait aller examiner l'épave pour avoir un début de réponse, mais le chef Fujishima attendait la réponse à sa requête formulée auprès du centre océanographique national, afin d'obtenir le matériel nécessaire.

En parallèle à cet évènement, certains témoins avaient affirmé avoir vu dans le ciel une forme volante blanche plonger vers l'épave, puis se diriger vers le rivage. Mais les témoins en question étaient peu nombreux ; l'un d'entre eux en revanche, avait eu la bonne idée d'avoir un appareil photo au moment des faits, et avait pu tirer plusieurs clichés de l'objet, qu'il avait promis de fournir à la police une fois qu'il les aurait développés.

Venait ensuite cette histoire d'incendie, histoire pour le moins surprenante. La région n'attirait pas particulièrement le pyromanes et était encore moins le lieu privilégié des départs de feux accidentels. En effet, même si l'été ici était chaud, il était souvent ponctué de fortes pluies en des intervalles suffisamment réguliers pour que la végétation n'ait pas le temps de s'assécher, et donc de fournir du combustible facilement inflammable pour un hypothétique incendie. Provoqué par la foudre ou de façon volontaire.

De toute façon, il n'y avait rien sur le site qui indiquait que l'incendie soit l'œuvre d'un fou ou un accident naturel ou domestique quelconque. Sur place on avait trouvé une énorme brèche remplie d'une espèce de cendre très lourde. Des prélèvements avaient été faits, et les échantillons étaient stockés au poste de police de la ville en attendant d'être envoyé à un laboratoire pour étude. Car pour le moment, faute d'investigations plus poussées, la cause de l'incendie était totalement inconnue.

Certains avaient avancé l'hypothèse d'une météorite ; mais c'était une balafre rectiligne qui avait été creusée sur le flanc de la colline, et non un cratère… De plus il était impensable qu'un objet céleste suffisamment gros pour faire autant de dégâts soit tombé ici sans qu'ils en aient été avertis ; ou alors ces astronomes étaient vraiment des buses. Néanmoins une vérification auprès d'un observatoire astronomique national était recommandée, histoire d'être sûr.

D'autres avaient parlé d'éruption volcanique… Impensable ; la région était relativement épargnée par les tremblements de terre, et il était improbable qu'un volcan s'éveille aussi spontanément sans signes avant-coureurs. De plus si c'était vraiment le cas, ce serait le premier volcan au monde à être aussi discret sur son éveil que sur sa mort… Pas un tremblement de terre n'eut lieu ce soir là, et aucun jet ou torrent de lave n'avait été vu. Sans parler du fait que la fumée dégagée était bien loin d'égaler celle d'un volcan en éruption…

Bref, encore une hypothèse à l'eau, et la confirmation ne tarderait sans doute pas. Le chef Fujishima avait pris contact, juste avant « l'entretien » avec Furusato, avec un institut de sismologie situé à moins d'une centaine de kilomètres d'ici, pour savoir s'il y avait eu des mouvement suspects dans le sol la nuit dernière.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose. En fait, il ne pensait pas que la clé de tous ces mystères serait trouvée de sitôt, et avait l'étrange conviction que ces faits étaient liés entre eux…

« En attendant… Ben, on peut qu'attendre. » conclut-il, abandonnant ses documents sur son bureau pour s'emparer de la veste de son uniforme. Une petite patrouille lui dégourdirait les jambes.

--

« Eh bien, tu m'auras donné du mal, saleté… »

Le soleil était couché depuis quelques heures alors que Keichi, rentré de son travail, achevait d'emballer le dernier échantillon de queue dans un petit sac plastique.

Sitôt revenu, il avait aussitôt contacté une de ses anciennes connaissances d'études, travaillant à un laboratoire, pour lui demander d'examiner ces échantillons. Vu l'apparence de ce morceau de queue, son ami avait été tout aussi intrigué et avait immédiatement accepté. Après quoi le pharmacien précoce entreprit de couper quelques « rondelles » de la queue pour les faire parvenir à son contact.

Cette dernière étape avait été la plus longue, car à son grand étonnement, le reste animal était franchement résistant. Il lui avait fallu aiguiser plusieurs fois son gros couteau de cuisine, qui s'ébrécha sérieusement après quelques centimètres difficilement tranchés.

Une dizaine de minutes avait été nécessaire pour chacune des deux tranches découpées. Initialement, Keichi voulait en couper trois, mais la dernière étant destinée à une étude personnelle et cette queue étant aussi dure à découper, il s'en était abstenu pour le moment.

Les deux tranches trônaient à présent sur le petit plan de travail de sa cuisine, emballée dans de petits sacs en plastique transparents, desquels Keichi s'était efforcé de retirer le maximum d'air possible. Il n'avait pas de matériel pour faire un emballage à vide, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Satisfait de son travail, il déposa les échantillons dans une boite réfrigérée qu'il avait empruntée à la pharmacie et la referma avant de la placer dans son frigo. Il irait la poster demain.

Il remballa le morceau de queue dans son sac plastique, et le rangea également au frigo avant de retirer ses gants en latex et de se laver les mains avec frénésie. Il détestait le contact de ce matériau et surtout l'impression qu'il laissait sur sa peau après l'avoir porté.

Après s'être débarrassé des gants et avoir nettoyé son plan de travail, Keichi se rendit dans son séjour et se laissa tomber dans son canapé en soupirant. Une journée de plus, une journée de moins…

Il vivait dans un appartement de taille modeste, aménagé à l'occidentale, situé au second étage d'un des immeubles de la zone résidentielle localisée derrière son lieu de travail. Un séjour doublé d'une cuisine à l'américaine prenait la moitié de la surface, tandis que l'autre était occupé par deux chambres, dont une transformée en bureau, et des sanitaires. Le tout ne devait pas faire plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres carrés.

Le propriétaire leva nonchalamment le regard vers l'écran plat en veille qui lui faisait face. L'adolescent le considéra un moment avant de fermer les yeux. Ce soir non plus, il n'avait pas envie de voir défiler les malheurs du monde ou de voir un énième navet en guise de film. Il ne s'en servait que très rarement de cette télévision, à vrai dire. Il se demandait même parfois pourquoi il l'avait achetée.

Il rouvrit les yeux, et porta son regard sur une photo encadrée en noir posée à gauche de la télé, sur le petit meuble qui supportait cette dernière.

Sur cette photo, on pouvait le voir debout, un diplôme à la main, et posant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule d'une vieille femme assise, dont le sourire pourtant discret reflétait une immense fierté, en proportion avec la joie qu'affichait Keichi sur cette image.

« Il se passe de drôles de choses en ce moment, Grand-mère… » dit à voix basse Keichi, en adressant un bref sourire à la photo.

--

Ce n'était pas peu dire. Entre cette affaire d'incendie et les quelques autres évènements exceptionnels qu'il avait appris en lisant en diagonale le journal local durant sa pause, il s'en était probablement plus passé en deux jours qu'en une année entière. Ce coin du sud du japon était plutôt calme d'habitude.

« Excusez-moi… Tokia Mai, c'est bien cela ? »

La jeune fille se retourna, visiblement embarrassée. Elle avait l'air on ne peut plus banale, avec ses cheveux châtain clair mi-longs et son regard noisette. Si l'on mettait de côté un bonnet anormalement volumineux pour une adolescente de quinze ans.

Elle essaya de montrer un visage décontracté et souriant :

« Oui ? »

« Je suis Kimura Jirô, du comité exécutif. Je m'excuse de vous déranger alors que la journée scolaire est finie, mais j'aimerais néanmoins vous poser quelques questions à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. »

L'adolescente eut un tic nerveux sur son visage, mais s'efforça de garder une allure décontractée.

« Heu… Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que vous pourriez me demander, je n'en sais pas plus que tout le monde sur ce qui s'est passé… Mais si je peux vous aider… »

« Effectivement, je ne pense pas que vous en sachiez plus. Mais d'après ce que l'on m'a dit, vous et votre jeune frère n'étiez pas loin lorsque cela c'était produit… »

De la surprise sur son visage, disparaissant presque aussitôt pour laisser place à une expression de gêne mêlée à de l'angoisse.

« Heu… C'est-à-dire je sais qu'on ne doit pas sortir des dortoirs la nuit mais mon frère s'était perdu et nous ne pensions pas que… »

« Je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur ; ce qui m'intéresse plutôt c'est d'entendre votre témoignage sur ce qui s'est passé au moment où l'incendie a démarré, si vous n'aviez pas aperçu quelque chose de particulier… »

« Heu… Oui, je l'ai vu de près c'est vrai, mais je ne pense pas avoir vu quelque chose de plus que tout le monde… »

« Vous en êtes sûre ? Réfléchissez bien, il y a peut-être un détail qui vous a échappé sur le moment mais qui pourrait nous en dire énormément sur l'origine de ce désastre. »

« Je… La… La forêt derrière est assez dense vous savez, je n'y voyais pas grand-chose, alors… J'ai juste… senti comme une sorte d'explosion et d'un seul coup tout était en flammes. C'est… à ce moment là qu'on s'est retrouvé avec Takumi… »

« Takumi ? »

« Mon petit frère. Nous étions plus ou moins encerclés par le feu et à un moment il a eu un malaise, il a la santé fragile… J'ai fini par tomber dans les pommes aussi, à cause de la chaleur et de la fumée, et je me suis réveillée ce matin à l'infirmerie… Je… Je ne sais pas qui nous y a emmené par contre, et personne n'a pu me le dire. Vraiment, vous voyez… Je ne pense pas en savoir plus… »

« Vous avez tort. »

« A…Ah bon? » Une pointe d'angoisse supplémentaire était lisible sur son visage.

« Vous avez bien parlé d'une explosion, n'est-ce pas ? »

La dénommée Mai sembla surprise, et se hâta de confirmer :

« Oui oui, assez grosse, et qui a tout embrasé d'un seul coup ! »

« C'est un détail qui n'en est pas un, car cela remet en cause les messages bienveillant de la police qui parle de la foudre… Alors qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre nuage dans le ciel. »

La conversation enchaîna brièvement sur le danger potentiel auquel l'école était exposée, avant que l'adolescente ne s'excuse et prenne congé. Jirô la regarda s'éloigner vers le dortoir des filles, pensif.

Haruka n'arrêtait pas d'insister sur la supposée responsabilité de cette fille vis-à-vis de l'histoire du gazon brûlé. Et le fait qu'elle se trouvait dans les parages de l'incendie de la nuit précédente n'avait fait que renforcer les soupçons de la présidente du comité exécutif. Bien que Jirô ne s'autorisait pas le bénéfice du doute sans un minimum d'indices, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'interpeller la « suspecte » lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue rentrant au dortoir. A première vue, ce n'était pas le genre de personne à chercher des ennuis, mais son comportement indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. L'enjeu consistait à savoir pourquoi…

Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas mentionné la colonne de flammes qui était apparu avant que l'explosion ne se libère n'était pas pour rassurer Jirô. Si le reste de son récit concordait avec sa propre expérience, l'absence de ce détail était troublante. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas pu s'en apercevoir, étant aussi proche… Peut-être un oubli ? Volontaire ou pas ? Après tout, il avait lui-même soigneusement évité d'évoquer ce phénomène, qui à l'évidence n'avait absolument rien de naturel ; or parler de choses inexplicables a priori est le meilleur moyen de se marginaliser. Il en savait quelque chose en tant qu'amateur de phénomènes inexpliqués.

De plus, la version de la police avait confirmé son intuition de ne pas donner trop de détails. A l'évidence, ils cherchaient à minimiser la catastrophe… Et contre la tactique systématique du « Vous n'êtes qu'un illuminé », Jirô ne connaissait qu'un seul contre : les faits et les preuves.

Eléments qu'il lui faudrait récolter pour tirer tout cela au clair. Il risquait donc fort de devoir interroger à nouveau cette fille…

--

--

Notes post-rédactionnelles :

Pas le temps. A la bourre. Excuses. Boulot trop prenant. Ferai ce que pourrai pour suite. Milles fois merci sevee pour prélectures.


End file.
